Cayendo
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Maka duda que sea Soul la persona con quien baila. ¿Qué la hace pensar esto? ¿Qué hará él para enfrentarla? Una leccion de vuelo fallida. Una leccion de confianza para Maka. SoulxMaka Oneshot


**Otro de mis fics raros u.u Es algo así como una lección de confianza. Sé que Maka no desconfía de Soul, pero ¿qué haría Soul si eso pasara? Sucede en alguna parte de los capítulos 62, 63y 64 del manga, donde reciben lecciones para volar.**

_**Cayendo**_

_**By Yereri**_

Música suave. Oscuridad tenue. Velas cálidas. Unos pies que la guiaban mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el baile. ¿Máscaras? ¿De qué servían si ella sabía bien con quien bailaba?

Todos hablaban en voz baja. Los ojos verdes de ella parecían dos esmeraldas en el mar del antifaz azul que cubría su rostro. Y los de él eran como dos llamas en medio de la noche, en ese antifaz negro. Y bailaban lentamente, al ritmo de una canción que parecía ser eterna.

-¿Te has divertido, Maka?

-No debes llamarme así, recuerda…que estamos en una fiesta de antifaces.

Y se miraban directo a los ojos al bailar. Ella trataba de razonar sus movimientos, él solo trataba de sentirlos. Ella estaba nerviosa, él solo se movía con tranquilidad.

-Nadie nos mira…- dijo él- y todos sabemos quién es quién. No hubieras bailado con alguien que no fuera yo, ¿cierto?

En cierta forma eso era verdad.

La acercó más a él.

-¿Qué rayos haces?

-¿Te parece si bailamos así? es más fácil hablar- sus labios estaban a la altura de los oídos de su acompañante- sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

-No- lo separó de ella en forma decidida. A él le pareció divertido y simplemente sonrió.

1,2,3,4…1,2,3,4…

Cuando Maka abrió los ojos, se concentró únicamente en la corbata de su pareja, que la sostenía con firmeza de la cintura. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, y la cambiaba de la corbata a su propia mano, que descansaba sobre el hombro de aquél que la guiaba en silencio durante el baile.

Ella no se consideraba buena bailarina, pero lo estaba haciendo aún peor de lo que usualmente lo hacía. Sus movimientos eran torpes, cansados y completamente mecanizados. Pero esto no se debía a que no se estuviera esforzando. En realidad estaba paralizada del pánico.

De pronto ya no se encontraban más en aquella fiesta de antifaces. La canción que bailaban provenía de un piano que nadie estaba tocando. La habitación era elegante, pero tétrica y oscura. La única luz que iluminaba provenía de un candelabro que descansaba en una mesa cerca del piano. Y no recordaba cómo era que había llegado allí.

1,2,3,4…1,2,3,4…

-Suéltate- recomendó la voz rasposa e indiferente proveniente de su acompañante- Bailas como un pedazo de madera.

Ella se negó. Él no detuvo el baile, pero separándose un poco de ella, le sujetó la barbilla y le obligó a levantar su rostro hacia él.

-Mírame a los ojos.

Ella se negó otra vez. Aunque su rostro estaba apuntando hacia él, desvió sus ojos lo más que pudo. Sin embargo no pudo alejarse más. Cerró los ojos en el momento en que pensó que no le quedaría más remedio que mirar los de él.

-No lo estás haciendo bien-insistió con tranquilidad- si miras mis ojos te calmarás.

A estas alturas la llevaba casi a rastras. Ella no quería moverse, pero él era demasiado fuerte como para negarse.

Él la sostuvo de la cabeza, recargándola contra sí, contra su pecho. A su vez se recargó contra ella, y estando cerca de su oído de nuevo, cosa que ella no quería, susurró.

-¿A qué le temes?

Maka se estremeció. Él bajó un poco más su cabeza y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, sus labios se posaron suavemente en su cuello, besándolo de forma imprevista y estremecedora. Como si quisiera hacerla enloquecer.

-¡Eres un atrevido! Su…suéltame….

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. No podía moverse.

-1,2,3,4…1,2,3,4…- susurró él marcando los tiempos.

-Basta…suéltame…-imploraba ella temblando de vergüenza. La había hecho estremecerse y temerle. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la quería tan indefensa?

-¿A qué le temes?- preguntó de nuevo…

-A…a ti…

Dicho esto, comenzó a respirar de forma agitada, como si le faltara el aire.

-Temes…que sea un monstruo, ¿No es así?

Ella asintió. De pronto, una pared cayó y desapareció. Luego la otra, y en un momento no había paredes. Estaban como en el espacio, en el infinito. Se veían las estrellas a su alrededor.

El piano desapareció también, pero la música no dejaba de escucharse.

-Tú no eres Soul- dijo ella con la voz quebrada, aún tratando de separarse de él- Soul nunca me lastimaría, ni me pondría en peligro.

-No te he lastimado, ni estás en peligro.

Él la apretó más contra sí. Estaban tan juntos que ella sentía claramente los latidos su corazón.

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo?- Lo dicho, estaba aterrada.

-Eso déjamelo a mí.

1,2,3,4…1,2,3,4…

Ella estaba tratando de separarse de él, pero poco a poco fue mucho más imposible.

Levantó la vista y aunque no lo quería terminó viéndolo a los ojos.

-Siempre fuiste tan valiente, Maka. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú.

-Por favor, déjame- insistió ella- S…Soul…tengo mucho miedo.

Lo había llamado por su nombre. Para él, fue como si se hubiera rendido de un momento a otro.

-Sigues sin creer que soy yo. Lo sé por tu voz.

No creía que fuera Soul. Él no trataría de hacerla temer, como esa criatura lo estaba haciendo.

-Es que no puedes serlo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos mientras él seguía moviéndose, bailando como si nada mientras ella, con suma desesperación trataba de alejarse sin conseguirlo.

Finalmente, ante el temor de caer, no le quedó más remedio que seguir abrazada a él.

-Trata de recordar, Maka. Fue el entrenamiento.

-El entrenamiento de vuelo- dijo Maka, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

Habían caído desde muy alto.

-¿Estamos muertos?

Soul se encogió de hombros sin dejar de bailar.

-No lo creo. No creo que esto sea la muerte. De todas formas, ¿Cómo fue que caímos?

Maka inclinó la cabeza y negó varias veces.

-No lo sé.

De todas formas seguía sujeta a él.

-Desde el primer entrenamiento he tratado de hacer todo bien. Me abandoné a tu voluntad, ¿Recuerdas cómo querías esas alas de ángel? Siempre he confiado plenamente en ti. Así que no creo que sea yo el del problema.

De todas formas dependía de él.

Maka apretó los ojos.

-Es que, yo…pensé en muchas cosas y yo…

-¿Ya no confías en mi, Maka?

-Yo…

Maka recordó como su concentración había desaparecido, y de un momento a otro estaba temiendo. Mientras volaban, temía que Soul se saliera de control, que la locura lo dominara, que la sangre negra tomara control sobre él…

Y temió caer. Temió tanto caer. Pero no lo pudo solucionar. El pánico se apoderó de ella, y ya no pudieron seguir volando. Y cayeron. Desde muy alto.

-Tenía mucho miedo.

-Ahora también tienes miedo. Pero aún así, ¿Qué remedio te queda sino aferrarte a mí para no caer? Y a mí me pasa lo mismo. Estoy seguro de que si te suelto también caeré.

Maka se estremeció, sin saber si por el miedo o por él.

-Me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

Y no habían dejado de bailar. Y la sensación de sus labios sobre su cuello no había desaparecido.

Maka respiró profundamente.

-Y no queda más remedio- concluyó él. Se separó un poco de ella, y sosteniéndola de la cintura, con la mano que quedaba libre se quitó el antifaz. Maka pudo ver sus ojos flameantes. Y también le quito el antifaz a Maka- No necesitamos esto.

Y empezaron a caer. Maka soltó un grito, pero Soul la abrazó, y se puso debajo de ella mientras caían, para amortiguar el golpe en caso de que llegaran al piso.

…

-¡Miren, Maka despertó!

Lo primero que Maka vio al despertar fueron las miradas curiosas de Kim y Jaqueline. A lado de ellas estaba Black*Star, con Stein y Spirit.

Maka yacía acostada sobre Soul, con un brazo rodeando su cuerpo y el otro sujetando su hombro. Soul la sostenía firmemente de la cintura con ambos brazos. Él también despertó.

-¡Soul también!

Black*Star no podía disimular las carcajadas, mientras Kim y Jaqueline reían tímidamente, Stein sonreía de forma pícara y Spirit los miraba evidentemente molesto.

-¡Vaya, menos mal!- expresó tratando de no ver la _situación comprometedora _entre su hija y la guadaña.

-¿Qué pasó?- Maka se incorporó, quedando sentada entre las piernas de Soul que se abrían en forma de V. Soul también se sentó.

-Cayeron desde muy alto- dijo Stein- Fue muy extraño. De un momento a otro.

-Sí- confirmó Kim- el golpe se vio muy fuerte. Por suerte Soul te protegió, Maka, tu lo habrías resentido más.

Maka recordó. Al menos esa parte había sido real.

-Lo más gracioso es que se quedaron dormidos- Black*Star lo encontraba extremadamente gracioso- de eso hace como 2 horas.

-¿Y por qué nos dejaron así?- preguntó Maka, molesta por la imprudencia-¿Qué tal si estábamos heridos o algo?

-No parecían estarlo- dijo Stein, sonriendo- parecían muy cómodos. Además cada vz que nos acercábamos Soul lanzaba patadas y golpes en todas direcciones. No creímos que fuera conveniente molestarlos.

Maka se puso roja como un jitomate, mientras Soul se reía a carcajadas. Spirit seguía molesto, y finalmente decidieron volver al Shibusen.

Los demás se adelantaron y Soul se puso de pie. Después ayudó a Maka a levantarse, pero su semblante era serio.

-Entonces, ya no confías en mí. Supongo que no quieres volver a bailar conmigo.

Maka lo miró, pero luego sonrió.

-Cuando me abrazaste y te pusiste debajo de mí para aminorar mi caída, lo olvidé todo, Soul.

Él la seguía mirando de muy serio.

-Perdóname- finalizó ella bajando la vista con pesar.

-Ya está- repuso Soul- No es necesario todo esto. Ya pasó.

Le puso la mano en el hombro y empezaron a caminar.

¿Y así iba a ser siempre? ¿Volvería a tenerle miedo alguna vez?

Y Soul le sonrió. Tenía que confiar en él. Necesitaba confiar en él. Así como él confiaba ciegamente en ella.

-Lamento haberte asustado. ¿Entonces vuelves a confiar en mí?

-No queda más remedio- se tomaron de la mano distraídamente- Deberías enseñarme a bailar mejor.

-Con gusto.

**Fin**

**Díganme que les pareció xD sé que fue muy raro pero tenía que escribirlo porque me encantó (ok yo misma me hecho porras)**

**Besos, abrazos y un gran saludo!**

**Atte Yereri**


End file.
